The Case Of Fake People
by DreamForMusicP
Summary: A young woman, in a band, not so perfect life. What happens when she meet the man of her dreams? Love or Hurt. My OC, actually 5. Death, swearing, mature scenes. First fic and can't write summaries. Other characters will appear as Paula, Russel and Del 2DxOCxMurdoc.
1. New Beginning

**Authors Note: Umm, Yeah this is my first fic so it may not be up to standards, however, I my OC is not a Mary-Sue, just a warning later chapters may have some sexual content, swearing thru the story, probably death so beware, also I will try to put up one Chapter a day, I've got this story organised so if to plan it may have 30+ chapters. Ps, my stupid autocorrect thinks it's funny to make some words beginning with capital letters in the middle of sentence so I'm sorry, also sorry if this give ain't as good. Thanxxx Bye Bye**

**Chapter 1**

**New Beginning **

**Naomi's POV **

Do you remember those fairy tales your parents used to tell you where the prince falls in love with a beautiful, flawless princess and get married, yes? Well I don't, even if I did I would ask question like how can someone's life be so perfect and flawless? Well it's only a fairy tale and it's called a fairy tale for a reason. It's not real. I guess I can also say I never listened to those fairy tales because no one ever told me them; my momma never had the time as she was always busy with work and such, my step-father was only beating us up all the time and my real father was dead or that's what my momma said, life wasn't all bad just because I never had a bed time story read to me, I did have a lot of ups in life as well as downs, I'm not getting into details with that.

I never liked getting up in the mornings - in fact, I hated them, no doubt there. Others wake up to see their boyfriends/girlfriends, husband/wife eg. While I woke up to see my alarm clock, 8:40am sharp is my waking up time, no later than 10:00am or I get beat up. Evengelina liked her band members to practice everyday for about 5 hours, why? I don't know, she always said "more practice makes better and with you losers we'll get no where," yes she hated us, no correction me, she hated me.

9:50. Who would've thought I got up took a shower, washed my hair, dressed up and put a little bit of make up on and vola! I'm ready for today.

I headed downstairs to the kitchen to find Evengelina sitting at the table drinking her morning coffee, that's a surprise as she never wakes up early, she tells us to be ready at 11am sharp for practice but she gets up and ready at like 4pm, she's probably having one of her good days (hope so).

"We're out of rum." My head snapped her way as she was still staring out the window, I walked to the kitchen cabinet and got myself some cereal.

"So? Go get some. I'm not going shops today." I spoke confidently knowing she was out of rum and when she is she never snaps at me because I'm the only one who'll go shops.

"Urgh. God you piss me off. I mean we're going to the pub tonight you thick idiot!" Wrong. She did snap at me. Maybe today wasn't such a good day for her.

I didn't replay instead I sat on the stool near the kitchen counter and ate my cereal. Great. Just what I need to go to a pub and get drunk, Evengelina drank since she was young and rumors go around that she had a daughter really young, well 20. But she would've told us if anything, right?

The day went by as all I did was watch TV and write music and it was 8pm time for the club.

I had gotten dressed quickly and nicely I guess; I put on some jeans, top and boots, others like to wear slutty clothes but I like to go casually, because all I'm gonna do drink and dance, I guess I can tell you, I do have a boyfriend but I don't see him often, I dunno I may brake up with him I mean what's the point to go out with a guy who probably doesn't want to see you.

After a while I had some beers and sat at the bar, I didn't pay attention to anyone or anything, I sorta drifted away I guess, something snapped me out of my dream land.

"Hey, yew ok?" I heard someone with a very cockney accent ask me, what sort of question is that?

My head snapped his direction, he was a weired looking fellow; blue hair, black eyes and from his grin I could tell he had no front teeth. I really wanted to ask what happened to his eyes but that was probably going to be rude.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded and turned to his drink.

"I'm 2D." He introduced himself and gave me his hand to shake.

"Hi. I'm Naomi." I smiled and shook his hand, I was never this nice to people at the club but he seemed really nice.

"So, who di' yew com' ere wit?"

"My friends, what about you?"

"Same 'ere, yew ain' from aroun' these parts ar' yew?"

"No, I'm from Seattle." 2D, as he called himself, nodded at my answer, I still had my American accent which, well it wasn't a strong American accent, made everyone ask me that, you see some people don't have their original accents for example, Evengelina is from Paris, no one would know that unless you told them.

Me and 2D talked all night until it was morning, the party stopped and everyone went home, I knew the owner so he let us stay longer, I filled up our drinks as I knew how to tend a bar.

"It was really nice meeting you. 2D, I'll give you my phone number if ya want." As he nodded when I asked him if he wanted my number I quickly scribbled it down on a piece of paper, which I recently ripped off my note book.

"Fanks, um I guess I'll call you."

"Hey, D, I'll drive ya home if ya want." I suggested to him, hoping he'd accept, which he did!

"Fanks."

Me and 2D walked to my car which I arrived in with Aaliyah, it was a 2 door car, so only me and Aaliyah fit into it, not really.

I put the key in the socket, turned it and turned the car on which made a normal car noise "vrrrrrrr"

"Fanks for giving meh a lif', ain' yew drunk yerself to drive?" I nodded in response to the Thanks, ignored his question and started driving. As we drove 2D asked me a lot of questions, some I ignored and some I answered but than only because some of them were as dumb as me, maybe worse.

When we got there after me thinking of answers to questions and writing my address down AND listening to wacky directions we arrived, to a massive building on top of a hill, the first thing that came into my head was. "Did he have to go up there everyday?"

"Fanks again, dew yew want ta come in?" He asked me cheerfully, probably hoping for a yes, but I had rehearsal soon so it was better to head home so Evengelina won't beat the Shit out of me.

"Umm, no Thanks not today." I felt sad to turn him down like that.

"Right. Bye." 2D got out of the car and shut the door behind him. I put my hand on the steering wheel and turned the car on, before I could start driving my phone rang. It was Gary. I had to pick it, he was my boyfriend.

"Hey, Gary."

"Naomi came roun' mine, we nee' to talk."

"Ok, bye."

Without waiting I hung up and threw the phone on the passanger seat. Guess we're going Gary's house.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry this was Shit, as I said it's my first time. Also I want to say I got some inspiration from "Tears", "Some Kind Of Plastic" and some others you guys should check them out and the Authors stories, Thanks for reading and remember I will update everyday (hopefully) and the chapters may be longer. Byeee Byeee good night**


	2. Heartbreak And Betrayal

**Authors Note**

**If you're ready this chapter, thank you. It is my first fic so it ain't much good, but I'm trying. Anyways as I said I will probably update everyday and the chapters may get longer than the first one. Actually the chapters will be longer thank Chapter one. Byeeee Byeee. **

**Chapter 2**

**Heartbreak And Betrayal **

**Naomi's POV **

The ride to Gary's home was quite, I kept questioning myself as to what he wanted to talk about? Was he breaking up with? Did he know I was with 2D? If so then he'd take it the wrong way and I'd probably get a good beating, which by the way, I get a lot. I could definitely say he didn't love me, but not to his face; I had many fight and arguments with me and I usually lost, well only because he'd end up beating the living Shit out of me - he was worse than Evengelina, who beat me up almost everyday, it's like people like that don't have sympathy for a hard working woman like me, sometimes I just think people take advantage of me because I had no power over them, when I said people I meant Gary and Evengelina. I couldn't say I hated Evengelina that badly; she does beat the Shit out of Gary when he hits me, but why? She hits me more than he does.

I parked my car near his house, just down the road, I got out and walked to the door, my hear started beating faster as I didn't know what he wanted from me, if it's something bad then I get a good beating. I stared at ground when someone opened the door, my head snapped to look at the door. It was Gary.

"Hi. Gary." I greeted him, my voice was trembling from either the cold or him.

"Well, 'ello. Naomi, come in." His voice sent shivers down my spine, he stepped aside to let me in, as he did I walked in and took my shoes off.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him as I turned to face him, he had just closed the door behind him as he looked back at me. I already knew he was gonna hit me.

"Nothin' Naomi. I love you, sooo much." Now I got it, he was definitely drunk. He knows how to get me to come, he acts like he's not drunk then he just beats me up or rapes me.

"Are you drunk?" I asked him seriously. I had to know whether it was unless to get ready to run or not.

"Noooo. No. Naomi *hiccup* I just wanted to *hiccup* see ye." He was starting to piss me off. It was my chance, my chance to get my revenge. As he stood there looking at me I got all my energy in my hand and punched him in his face, he was knocked out instantly falling on the floor. I had my chance so I got my shoes on quickly and ran, too late. He grabbed my leg and pulled me down which caused me to fall and hit my face on the door frame, I must've knocked some teeth out as I did see blood gushing out of my mouth. Gary pulled me inside and slammed the door, he got on top of me and punched me in my face, harder than I did. He kept doing so about 6 times, I heard my phone ring, I hoped it be Evengelina. She may come and save me but it was hard to know as Gary did let me pick up the phone, instead he got up to pick up the phone.

"It's Evengelina."

He picked up and started talking.

It was my chance, yes I was weak and in pain but I had to try. I got up and started limping for the door, I reached the door and as soon as I twisted the door knob Gary hung up and grabbed me by my neck, he pushed me to the wall and kicked me in my stomach. This whole beating was painful, but I was too used to it.

"That'll teach ye to run away from me!" He spat at me, his grip on my neck grew stronger. I tried to fight him but I was too weak.

"Please, l-l-let m-me g-go." I managed to gasp out, I couldn't breathe anymore. I felt his grip loosen then he dropped me on the floor. I sat near the wall coughing blood and crying in agony, he then kicked me in my stomach this time harder than last.

"I'll be back in a minute, don't you dare move! I ain't finished with you!" He growled at me loudly, actually he was demanding I'd stay there. Gary walked upstairs and I had an idea strike me, I lifted myself off the ground, still in pain. I grabbed my phone off the little table near me, I dialled Evengelina's phone. She luckily picked up.

"Please, h-help m-me." I begged her, I don't know if she understood as my voice was too low.

"Naomi? What's wrong?" She had understood.

"I'm at Gary's house, p-please, come now b-before he comes back." I managed to say those last words then I hung up, I heard Gary coming so I dropped the phone under the table, I hoped Evengelina would come, she was the only one who scared Gary out of his skin, well, her and the police.

"Well, look whose here, I thought you would've ran out by now. Oh wait you can't, your too weak." Gary laughed at my pain instead of shouting at me. How could he? He had no sympathy for me did he? Why did I still love him? I was sitting here almost dying if I didn't get to a hospital but, I still loved him, how?

"Why, w-why d-did you do this?" I asked him spitting blood out, I was in so much agony, where was Evengelina when I needed her.

"I love ye, sometimes I have my days when I want to put my anger out to someone and you darling, well." He chuckled before continuing, "you went too far, you hit me." He then gave me a death glare.

"B-but you always d-do *cough* this," before I continued I showed him my face, "to me, you put me in pain! AGONY! And you say you love me." I started shouting at him at my last sentence, it hurt but that's ok as I hoped he'd understand how I feel.

"Oh you'll never understand, you're just a stupid young girl!" He spat at me, I knew he didn't care. He kneeled down to be eye level to me, at thought he might talk to me. Wrong instead he punched me in the face again, he banged my head to the wall, then he hit me again before he could continue the door opened. It was Evengelina, she pulled him off me and smacked his hand on the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? I TOLD YOU. RAISE YOU HAND AT NAOMI AND YOU'LL GET IT. BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN YOU SICK FUCK!" Evengelina's voice was loud and mad, she punched him in the face about 8 times then threw him on the stairs, I could tell Gary was in pain and I liked that, I then took notice of the fact that Evengelina knocked him out cold.

"Jesus Naomi! We need to take you to a hospital." Evengelina picked me up off the floor, took my stuff and got out of the house. I've never seen her worry this much. I could always tell she hated Gary, so she did.

Evengelina carried me to the car and laid me on the back seat and got herself to the drivers seat.

"Don't take me to a hospital." My voice was weak but clear. I didn't want to go in case they'd ask what happened, I didn't want people to know I was abused by my boyfriend, well I don't quiet think he's my boyfriend anymore.

"NO! Are you crazy, you're bleeding like fuck!" She was now yelling at me, only for a good reason, I was loosing a lot of blood and I lost 2of my teeth, I couldn't feel them anymore; one front tooth and my left canine tooth.

"No. They'll ask what happened and I don't want people to know what happened. Call me stupid or whatever I don't care. I'll heal, I'll be fine, you do this to me all the time and so does Gary so I'm used to it."

"Ugh. I hate knowing I do this to you. Fine. Don't go. But if you die it ain't my fault, understood?" I didn't want to say she does that to me because if it wasn't for her I'd probably be dead. I didn't answer her question, I laid and closed my eyes.

"What do you mean Gary beat her up?!"

"That's what I mean! Look at her. She bleeding, she's got couple of her teeth knocked out AND the poor girl got her head bashed into a wall TWICE!"

"Jesus, he'd do that? She always told me she fell and smacked her face when she had bruises."

"Yeah well, she loves him I guess. Where's Murdoc?"

"In your bedroom. I think."

"You're damn useless. Look after her!"

I manages to opened my eyes slowly, I felt pain rushing thru my body like lightning. I saw Gwen sitting next to me reading s magazine, she then noticed I opened my eyes.

"What's up sleeping beauty?" How could she ask such a daft question? I was almost beaten up to death.

"Nothing much, yanno almost got beaten up to death by a man I though loved me, guess not."

"He never loved you. He always beat you up anyways. That's not love." I was beginning to get angry with her, I knew she was right, but I hated knowing she's right, he didn't love me.

"Whatever." I mumbled under my breath, well as I said I knew she was right.

"Just saying."

My mouth opened but Nothing came out as Evengelina walked thru the door with probably and older man; he was kind of green, taller than her, sharp teeth, an upside down necklace (probably a satanist).

"How you feeling?" Evengelina asked me. I looked at her.

"Ok, not better tho, who's this then?" I looked at the man I presume is Murdoc from what I hear of their conversation before.

"I'm Murdoc. Murdoc Niccals." He introduced himself to me, quiet politely.

"I'm Naomi." I did the same, he nodded at that.

"So are ye friends wiv faceache?" I gave him a weird look, "who?" Was my exact question.

"2D." He tutted at my question then answered it. I nodded to answer his question.

"Well," Evengelina spoke up, "we've asked him if he wanted to visit you, and he said yes." I felt my anger rise up, why? I didn't want 2D to see me like this; bruises all over my face, two teeth missing and I don't know what else, I needed a mirror.

"WHAT? I don't want him time see me like," I paused for a moment and pointed to my face, "THIS"

"Don't worry luv he don't give a Shit how ye look." Murdoc reassured me, right? Since when do men not care how a woman looks. Gary is an exception he beats me up then still calls me his girlfriend, he always said to people I tripped on the pavement or something, I came up with a different excuse now, 'I fell down the stairs.' Seems legit, right?

"Give me my mirror." I demanded when I saw my mirror on my dressing table, Gwen got up to get it and handed it to me. I took it and looked at myself. I looked like a. Monster; I had bruises near my eye, both cheeks and my forehead, I had two teeth missing like I said, my front right one and my left canine tooth, I had blood I'm my left eye and my lower lip was cracked open.

"Oh God." My voice was low, I put a hand on my face and started to cry.

To my luck, 2D walked in, he was wearing a hat, top, coat, jeans and boots. He stared at me in horror and shock at the same time.

Gwen, Murdoc and Evengelina left the room and Gwen closed the door, I think that they wanted to leave us in private for a moment, I only met 2D last night and I bet they already think I like him, well, I like him a bit.

"Jesus! Naomi, what 'appened?" I could tell he was worried, why was he worried about a woman he met yesterday? And how did Murdoc and Evengelina know I knew 2D?

"...I'm fine, just fell down the stairs." I was hoping 2D would believe me but he didn't.

"I'm no' that fick." He gave me a I-ain't-thick look.

"Fine. Gary beat me up. Again." I muttered not making eye contact with him.

"Gosh, Naomi I'm so sorry." He hugged me tightly, why was he so worried about me? No one I've met the same day even cared about me, but 2D was different he cared, he cared about me more than I cared about myself.

9:47. 2D had just left. He stayed with me for a long time, we talked, watched some movies, listened to some music, basically we had a nice day. I got myself up, I recovered a bit, I went to take a quick shower, I got changed and went to sleep.

_I ran, ran as fast as I could. No. Not from a ghost, ghoul, vampire or a monster, well maybe a monster; a monster of my past or maybe it was Gary chasing me. I don't know anymore. My head was banging from side to side, I couldn't feel my legs anymore, I wanted to give up but before I could, it grabbed me and threw me on the floor, I only saw darkness now. It finally got me, years of running away from it, it got me._

**Authors Note - Thanks for reading so far, I like to leave my chapters at cliffhangers so expect that quiet a lot, and umm Yeah Thanks, please review if you can and like I said I will probably update every evening. Byeee. Good night.**


	3. Ghost Of My Past

Authors note

I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages. The plan of the story changed so that meant I didn't know what to write next. I promise I'll try to update more regularly. Byeeee.

Chapter 3

Ghost of my past

Gwen's POV

11:36. Naomi is still asleep. We had rehearsals about an hour ago, well it's not really you to me when we rehears, unfortunately. Evengelina was. She hated us being late she even said once, I quote, "I don't care if you fell from the Empire Stated Building and lost your head, you're still rehearsing." I know. Cruel. She didn't care about us because she never got hurt, even if she did it was ever so often. I've hurt myself multiple times. Hah, this one time I fell down the stairs and broke my arm and still I had to rehears.

I went you to Naomi's bedroom, which was on the third floor and was probably the biggest, well all of our rooms were big. Aaliyah's was the best tho, everyone we knew said so, it was pink and black, she had pink and black leopard print bed covers, posters all over her walls, she booth, walk in closet and a lot of other stuff.

When I got to Naomi's bedroom I knocked on her door gently. No answer. I slightly twisted the door knob, it was unlocked. Of course it was, why would she lock it anyways? I opened the door and walked in. She was sleeping peacefully; half of her face was covered by her hair, the other part of her face was bruised, her lip was red and she had a black eye. I felt sympathy for her and as I think so does Evengelina.

I walked to her bed and sat down, I didn't want to wake her up but I had to, if I didn't do so Evengelina will probably kill me, she also needed to talk to us.

"Naomi, wake up." I whispered and shook her gently. No response.

"Naomi." This time my voice was a little louder, she started moving. Thank God she ain't dead. Once more."Naomi!"

WACK!

Next thing I knew I was on the floor, my nose was in so much pain, so was my eye.

"Shit! I'm so sorry Gwen." I heard a voice from above me. Did Naomi just punch me? I opened my eyes to see Naomi sitting up on her bed.

"What did ya do that for?" I asked her in an angry tone, I don't appreciate what she did to me.

"I had a nightmare, I'm sorry. Why did you came here anyways?"

"Excuse me? To wake your dumbass up! That's what!"

"OK? Why? Is Evengelina making me rehears?"

"No shit Sherlock, she told you to be down in 10 minutes."

"No. Tell her I'm not going, I want to relax a bit more."

"...Bullshit. Tell her yourself, at least she'll have some sympathy for you."

"Right? If she did she wouldn't make me rehears."

I didn't know what to come you with next. She was right, Evengelina didn't have sympathy for her, she never did, not for anyone.

"Hey. Who's that guy who came here last night?" I asked curiously, I wanted to know if they were going out, he was quite good looking but a weird looking fellow at the same time.

"Who? 2D? Oh he's just a friend." She sounded so relaxed, how? Yesterday she was crying because of her face and today she's all relaxed.

"Oh really? When did ya meet him?" She turned to face me, I think she thought that I thought they were going out after I said 'oh really?'

"We don't go out! And I met him like a day ago." My left eyebrow raised you a bit. How? She was passed out for like 3 days.

"Umm. How do I tell you this." I scratched the back of my head, she looked at me worried. "You've been out cold for like 3 days."

"What? How? Before I woke up you were arguing with Evengelina right after we came back." She sounded worried. It was only 3 days.

"No. I came back from some business, and she told me what happened, but I didn't believe her so, she showed me; I was horrified, I was so pissed off I started shouting at Evengelina, I don't know why. Maybe because I thought she did that to you."

She looked down at her feet. The only thing she said was, "OK"

I've known her since I was 3 and she was 4 that was in 1982, yeah it was a talent contest, a sing off, some boy won. It's June 2002, so I've known her for 20 years I think. I met her in July 1982 so about 19 years then.

Naomi's POV

My chat with Gwen was quiet long as I had No idea I was passed out for 3 days, I know it ain't that big of a deal but still.

I made my way down to the studio, after I took a shower and changed; I knew I looked horrible so I wasn't gonna go outside for a long time, even if I do I will wear as much protection as I can, I hated people seeing me with even a tiny bruise. But this. This was beyond horrible, I mean my was was all swollen and I had a damn black eye.

Evengelina was sitting on the red leather sofa, smoking like always so was Gwen, Aaliyah was playing the piano singing some song, she had a very nice singing voice, matched her looks; she was almost the same age as Gwen, she had various different hairstyles, most of them were very crazy and unique, she her outfits were also were unique, she was the rapper of the band as many would say, I didn't disagree. She had a talent.

"Hey." I heard Evengelina say, my head snapped her direction, she inhaled her death stick and spoke you again. "Getting worried as she may have more talent than you darling." Her head turned Aaliyah's direction, she once again inhaled some smoke, she was had glossy/dark red lipstick on and eyeliner. She was wearing a black dress, which was by the way quiet short, she had a quiet good figure to show so, why not?

"Whatever, I couldn't care less if I don't have that much talent." I rolled my eyes at her, it was painful but it was worth it, I didn't give a shit tho, I wanted nothing to do with think band anymore.

"You know, I have this nice idea of a good vacation. It's called 'we're splitting up' get it?" Evengelina snapped at me. I knew she didn't mean it. She wanted money.

"Right, whatever."

"I'm serious ya know, I've been thi-" My phone lucky cut her off, it was ringing. It was 2D.

"Excuse me."

I told them and walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Hey." I said in a happy tone, which I had changed from angry and careless.

"Hey, yew bette'?" He asked in his cockney accent which I adored.

"Nah. Not really. But when I talk to you, I think I can make an acception."

"Lov. Do yew wan' me to come an' visit yew?"

"If you don't mind, please."

"Great. We can com' to me house, if yew wan'."

"With my face. No thank you."

"Aww, luv com' on."

"I'll think about it. Just come mine."

"Yea'. Bye."

"Bye." With that I hung you and threw the phone on the couch, I had to fix myself up.

I walked you to my bedroom and closed the door, I didn't like being in silence so I turned on the music channel. A cool song came on. It was so catchy, I had enough time to see what it was called.

Gorillaz. 19-2000.

The guy looked a lot like 2D, I had to admit. I mean the blue hair, black eyes and - OMG! It was 2D! How did I not know? Either way this was big. Well not over the top, I'm just being crazy, maybe it ain't him. Maybe.

I some foundation on, which helped my bruises, could barley see them. Added a little lip gloss, to hide the scar on my lip a bit. There was No way I could I hide the blood in my left eye, well maybe I could put my hair to the left side and put some of it over my eye. Also maybe.

In No time 2D was here. I went downstairs to open the door. There he was.

"Hey, come in." I greeted him and stepped aside gesturing that he can come in.

"Hey luv, yew look muc' bette'." He smiled at me, I loved that smile. Something hit my head; I had a crush in 2D.

"Oh, well I did put a lot of fundation on." He did not smile at that, neither did I.

"Umm. Ok?"

It just got to the point of awkward.

"Do you want anything to drink? Eat? Or do you want to go to my room?" I asked him politely.

"No fanks. Shall we jus' go to yew room."

I nodded and closed the door, we walked to my room and I explained why we should be in my room. You see when you're in the living room or any public house space, you didn't have some damn privacy, everyone will ask who you are and shit like that.

"Well this is my chamber." I chuckled and oped my bedroom door. I forgot to tidy my room. It was messy as fuck: CDs everywhere, clothes on the floor, make up all over the place and my TV still on.

We walked in.

"2D, you can sit down, if ya want. Do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

2D did as I said, he sat down on my bed, it wasn't a demand, it was question.

"What have yew go'?"

"Umm, Texas Chainsaw, Friday The 13th, Dawn Of The Dead, Ghost, Chucky, Scarface, Independence Day and some other stuff, well a lot of other stuff."

"Dawn Of The Dead. Definitely." He sounded very happy with his option. Figures he's a zombie fan or such.

"Like zombie flicks then?"

"Yup. Yew guessed it"

I walked to the DVD player and inserted the DVD.

I walked to my bed and sat down, I was prepared to be scared. That movie was always terrifying to me.

2D leaned his back on the bed frame, so did I.

"Luv? Yew sure yer fine?" He sounded concerned, why? I wasn't acting weird was I?

"Yeah, why?" I gave a warm fake smile, I was in a lot of pain tho. That was a fact.

"I dunno. Just askin'." He shrugged. I knew he knew I was in pain but he didn't want to say anything. I had my eye covered with my hair.

"This movie scares the shit outta me." I told him quietly, I was a very stupid person and wasn't ever aware of her surrounding. I decided to put my hair behind my ear revealing my eye, with blood.

"Not me. I love ih." He looked at me, he covered his mouth with his hand, he saw my eye. FUCK. What's with me?

"Shit! It's nothing." I quickly told him, I moved my hand to put my hair over my eye, too late. 2D got my arm before I could.

"Luv. I knew yew weren't ok. Yew need ta go to a hospial." He sounded so worried. I didn't get it, why? It was just blood what harm can it do?

"No I don't. I'm fine."

"Yes yew do."

"D. I'm fine tho, it's just a little bl-." I was cut off by the door, 2D let go of my hand when Aaliyah walked in. Her face was scared, shocked and horrified at the same time.

"What happened?" I asked her standing up.

"G-Gary. He came in... He had a gun... And he... he shot Gwen. I'm so scared." She managed to say to me. I was now pissed off. How could he. My best friend.

I got you to go to my closet, I opened one of the drawers and found my security gun. I checked if there was any bullets. Bingo. Full house.

It's was killing time...

Authors Note

Well again I'm sorry for not updating. Dunno if I will tomorrow. This story will get more suspenseful as you go on. I'm trying my best as right now I've got other stuff to do and write this story. Byeee. 2:04am, I've got school. Shit.


	4. Wreckless Love

A/N - Sorry I haven't been able to update often, it's because I was writing on my phone but it broke so I was couldn't update. I know "Write on the computer then." But I couldn't I was banned from it long story. On with this s***!

Disclamer: I don't own Gorillaz, I do however own my OC's. Ps I don't really reread the fic so there may be mistakes, please R&R I'd appreciate some reviews about how bad or good the fic is.

Chapter 4

Wreckless Love

Naomi's POV

It's been about a month since the shooting and not really much has changed, well except that Gary was put to jail for a few years, maybe 4 years or less, I wasn't sure. I guess it wasn't much use to write about the accident, Gwen however isn't doing so well, the doctor said she was badly injured, it killed me inside to see her suffer that much. Me and 2D have talked a lot lately and spent a lot of time together, I meant he's a really good friend, I've met Noodle, Russel and talked to Murdoc a bit, I remember him from the time when I was injured, he's a bit of an asshole and as far as I remember he started hitting on me, like saying my shirts nice, his vinnie (A/N I DO THE KNOW HOW TO SPELL VINIBAGO) was free and spacious and once he tried to have sexy with me when I was quiet drunk, not so drunk that I'd actually do it! It does creep me out, 2D tells me to ignore him but it's pretty difficult to do so.

I was sitting on my bed writing to Evengelina, who was now in London with Gwen, Aaliyah and I stayed in Essex, she's been busy writing a new song while I, well I've been chilling. Ever since Evengelina went London and Gary went jail I've been enjoying myself quiet a lot.

I heard a knock on my door.

"...Yeah!" I yelled, I knew it was Aaliyah. She came in and spoke up. "Umm. 2D is here."

"Really? ! I'm not even ready!" I yelled in shock.

"Yeah, shall I tell him to come back later?" I shook my head and got up, "I'm going to talk to him." With that I walked past Aaliyah and walked out, he didn't even text me, I wasn't mad tho, in a way I was glad he was here.

When I got downstairs he was standing by the door, he looked up at me and smiled, I did the same. 2D in a way made life better for me, and I was always glad to see him.

"'Ey luv, how are yew?" He asked me still smiling.

"Great, you?"

"Ok, I fink."

"You think?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Nah. I'm great." He changed his tone to a cheerful one. I didn't believe him, but I didn't ask.

"Wanna come in?"

He chuckled a bit, I didn't know why.

"We're already inside." He told me.

"Oh. Right. I. I knew that."

"Hmm. Right. Anyway I came 'ere ta ask if yew wanna com' to Kong wiff me."

I had to think about what that, but I mean no one is here to stop me so, yeah.

"Sure, lemme just get my jacket."

I went upstairs to my room and got my demin jacket, I was wearing basic clothes like a white tube top, blue flared jeans, ankle strap platforms with a quiet fat heel. About 3 days ago my mother came to stay for a bit, don't know why, and she braided my hair into cornrows, my mother was tough how to do so by her mother, who was Jamaican. I myself was half cast because my daddy was a white American, while my mother was from South Africa but was raised in New York, enough about that! Anyways lastly I put on my black beret hat on and went downstairs where 2D was leaning against the wall doing something on his phone, probably texting.

"Ready to go?" I asked quickly, doing so I quickly put on some lip gloss. He looked at me and chuckled once again.

"Yew look like yer goin' to a par'y."

"D, I'm enjoying summer," I told him and paused."We only got 2 months of summer left."

"Right. Les go." I nodded, got my keys and we both walked out of the house. As we walked out of the front yard my phone rang, I immediately a answered it.

"Yup." I said

"Naomi, is that you?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"It's Evengelina dumbass! Listen, you need to come London with Aaliyah."

"Right, why? I can't go right now."

"The hell not? Look it's Gwen, she getting worse, she's not been awake from her coma in a whole month and the doctors said *sniff* she may not make it and never wake up. Listen come when you can. Bye."

I didn't even have the chance to say bye, Evengelina just hung up straight after she said bye, was she crying? I never saw or heard her cry, she was really upset, wasn't she? Well, her and Gwen are best friends, that's a fact, I'm more friends with Aaliyah.

"Whassup? Yew don't look so good." I heard 2D ask, I put myself together, looked at him and gave him a warm smile and nodded at him. So we started walking, our houses weren't that far away from each other, about 10 minute walk.

"D, I'm going London tomorrow." I told him.

" Why?" I heard him ask.

"Gwen has gotten worse apperantly," I took a deep breath, " Gwen isn't waking up from her coma.''

I saw 2D give a frown, after no one said anything. We just carried on walking, it got to the point of awkward where now no one could make eye contact. I just kept my head down all the way to Kong and 2D just looked ahead. I figured I should speak up.

"So this is awkward."

"Why?" He asked me.

"Dunno, just is."

Now it really became awkward.

When we finally got to Kong, I had counted how many times I killed myself in my head and how many times I acted like an idiot.

"Well, we're 'ere."

I nodded and he opened the door and we both walked in, I saw Noodle run up to me.

"Konichiwa Naomi-san!" She greeted me happily, and gave me a Noodle smile, which was darn cute, if you ask me.

"Konichiwa Noodle." I greeted her back and smiled, Noodle then disappeared into the huge corridor.

"She's so cute." I said still smiling.

"Yup. Do yew want somefink ta drink?"

"Whadda you have?"

"Alcohol, coke and juice."

"Wow. You memorise that? Coke please."

"Not 'ard issit."

2D took off and so did I, guess we were heading for the kitchen. So we were when we arrived 2D gave me a can of coke and I opened it, 2D tho took some beer and stared drinking it, I just stood there with coke in my hand and stared out the window.

"I've always wanted to know what happens when you die." I said calmly.

2D looked at me with a frown on his face, I don't know why I asked that. "Why? I don't really know either way... what are you dying somefing?"

"Pfft. I wish. Just wondering I guess. Let's go watch a movie or something." I quickly changed the topic but I saw 2D give me a worried look, but he just nodded, "yeah les watch a movie. "

We both walked to his bedroom where we usually go to watch a movie, he actually tough me how to play a melodica a bit, I wasn't much of a learning person, although I did learn how to play a piano.

"What do yew wanna watch?" He asked me, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"D, we all know you want to watch Dawn Of The Dead." I laughed a bit when he asked then I answered, so with that he smiled and nodded, he put the DVD into the DVD player, I just sat on his bed leaning me head on the bed rest.

"Ey, do yew wan' some popcorn or somefink?" He asked me.

"Now that I think about it, yes please. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I know my way 'round and ill be quick." With that he got up and left the door. I just sat on the bed drinking my coke, then I heard a knock on the door, I knew it was 2D's room but surely I could open the door. So I did, it was Murdoc.

"Faceache how many more-" he started yelling then he looked at me and I guess realised I wasn't this faceache person, probably 2D. "Well 'ello luvvie, I guess the angels dropped you down from heaven to a er on room."

That's was just Murdoc, hitting on me, 2D told me he usually hits on his girlfriends and that's how they broke u- WAIT A MINUTE. I DIDN'T GO OUT WITH 2D!

"Murdoc! Stop hitting on me! I'm not 2D's girlfriend and I certainly ain't yours. Goodbye Mr Niccals!" With that and some respect I slammed the door in his face and walked to sit on the bed, gosh why did everyone think I was going out with 2D. I heard a faint knock on the door, I was getting piste off now, what did that asshole want now? I got up to open the door.

"Dammit Niccals piss off and -" I cut myself off when I saw Noodle now with a frown on her face, she looked pretty upset, probably because I was shouting, "I'm sorry Noodle, it though it was damn Murdoc."

"Sorry Naomi-san."

I knelt down and hugged her, "it's not you darling, it's Murdoc I'm mad at." I felt her nod. I let go and looked at her, she now had a Noodle smile on her face.

"Tochi likes Naomi-san." Who was Tochi?

"Who's Tochi?"

"2D-kun."

"Right." I nodded then I saw 2D standing behind Noodle, smiling. "As a friend Nods." This may have startled he a bit as she jumped, she then looked at 2D, who didn't look mad at her.

"Noodle, do you want to watch a movie with us?" I asked hoping 2D wouldn't mind.

"Hai!" She smiled and ran in, I finally got to my feet and looked at 2D, who was holding popcorn and two beers.

"Hope you don't mind, I just didn't want to send her off like that."

"Nah,it's ok."

"How long have you been there?"

"Well, since you shouted 'piss off Niccals.' That's how long."

"Wow. I didn't mean to shout on Noodle, that asshole hit on me again."

"Figures."

We then walked in and Noodle was sitting on the floor staring at the screen which was playing the movie already, I didn't mind tho, I wasn't a massive fan of zombie movie and I got scared easily. 2D put the two beers on the bed side table and the popcorn. I laid down on the bed and rested my head on the bed rest, so did 2D.

"Hey Noodle, do you want to come sit on the bed with 2D and I?" I asked her.

"Hai!" I heard her yell and she jumped on the bed, I'm guessing Hai means yes.

She sat in the middle of the bed and watched the screen carefully.

"She's such a good girl." I whispered.

"Yup. She meant I like you as a friend ok." I heard 2D say.

"Ok. Calm down, I thought so anyways."

I heard Noodle yawn before she spoke up. "Noodle tired."

"Hey darling why don't you rest on me." I asked her, so she did she came to me and she laid her head on the side of my chest and I hugged her. Before I knew she was fast asleep. I then heard 2D laugh a bit and I looked at him, he out his beer on his side table and spoke up. "You'd be a good mother yew know." I blushed a bit.

"D, thanks but I'm too young to have kids, I'm only 24." I told him laughing a bit myself, I then rested my head on 2D's shoulder, I felt him put his left arm around my shoulder, my eyes were starting to get heavy and before I knew it I was asleep.

"Wake up!" I heard someone yell, I ignored it tho, "Wake up Naomi!" I heard them again, I finally started opening my eyes, finally I saw Aaliyah standing in front of me.

"What, what time is it?" I mumbled quietly whilst rubbing my eyes with my hand.

" 7PM. We have to go to London. Now!" I finally got up and looked around, I was still in 2D's room but 2D and Noodle were no where to be seen.

"Where's 2D and Noodle?"

"Noodle went sleep pretty early and 2D is in the lounge watching TV."

l got up and stretched.

"I've packet yo stuff now les go, I've been trying to call you for 3 hours and we were meant to leave 3 hours ago!"

With that we started walking, when we got out of the room I closed the door and we walked to the lounge where we found Russel, 2D and Murdoc, I was still mad at Murdoc from earlier.

2D walked up to me and hugged me, I was surprised at that but I hugged him back, "goodbye luv." I heard him whisper, was he sad? He then let go of me and gave me a warm smile.

I saw Aaliyah walk to Russel, over the month they hung out a lot but not as much as me and 2D, you see Aaliyah didn't fancy him, she just looked up to him like a big brother and he looked down to her as a little sister, Aaliyah told me him and her knew each other for a very long time, his mother was her mother's friend so they had to hang out together when they were younger, they were both raised in Brooklyn so yeah.

"D, I'll miss you." I whispered.

"Same 'ere."

I looked at Murdoc he did the same, "bye Niccals."

"Bye luvvie."

After all the goodbyes me and Aaliyah sat in the car and started driving.

"You like 2D don't you?" I heard her ask me, I was looking out of the side window.

"As a friend."

"Nope. You love him."

"Pfft. Right."

I knew she was right, I did love 2D, but I didn't have guts to tell him what was I gonna do?

A/N- Finally, gosh, please R&R that be nice as I'd know if it's shit or good. Byeee and happy late Xmas if you celebrate it and happy new years. PS, this story right now is set in 2001 and will carry on till 2014 or 2015 maybe.


End file.
